El resurgir del Círculo
by Neusal
Summary: Valentine ha vuelto liderando el Círculo de nuevo, ésta vez con muchos más aliados, dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes e historia de éste fic están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" creada por Cassandra Clare.

Viajar. Sus largos años de vida le habían enseñado que lo mejor para olvidar era viajar. Tras una intensa hora discutiendo con su copa de whisky ambos decidieron que volvería a dar la vuelta al mundo. Sí, eso es lo que haría: empezaría por el sur de España e iría subiendo por toda Europa, luego volaría dirección Asia y…. el sonido del timbre le hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad, no le apetecía recibir visitas así que mandó un mensaje de fuego al otro lado de la puerta:

" _En estos momentos el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no le puede atender. Perdone las molestias"_

Segundos más tarde recibió otro mensaje de fuego como respuesta:

" _Soy Catarina. Sé que estás aquí, fui yo quien te ensenó el truco del contestador automático. Abre"._

Con un chasquido de dedos hizo que la puerta se abriera dejando entrar a su amiga.

-Dios Santo Magnus, esto es… es….- no encontraba el adjetivo adecuado para semejante escena: lo que había sido el elegante salón ahora prácticamente era un vertedero; varias cajas de comida decoraban el suelo, había ropa distribuida por todas partes, al igual que botellas de alcohol. En medio del salón, sumergido en una blanca bañera de mármol se encontraba el brujo. Su cuerpo era demasiado largo para ese recipiente y sus extremidades hacían derramar espuma por el borde llenando de agua esa preciosa alfombra persa que meses atrás no permitía que nadie pisara.- ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?-

-Hemos decidido que daremos la vuelta al mundo- su voz dejaba ver su estado de embriaguez.

-¿Hemos? – Levantando una ceja e inspeccionando la zona en busca de alguien más. Él le mostró la copa que seguidamente besó.- ¿Iréis los dos solos?- Sarcástica.

-¡No! Contigo-. La miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que sintiera lástima por él: hacía muy mala cara y las lágrimas habían creado hileras de rímel que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Emborracharte y jugar a los trotamundos no hará que superes lo de Alec. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?-

-¡No!- negando con autoridad.

-No puedes culpar eternamente a un chico de 19 años por equivocarse, tienes que poner fin a esto-.

-Por eso debemos hacer el viaje, porque aquí estoy estancado, no avanzo, si no avanzo no hay movimiento y sin movimiento no hay cambio-.

Tres días después ya estaban visitando la _"Sagrada Familia"_ en Barcelona. Dos semana más tarde, durante su visita al Vaticano, se dió cuenta de tres cosas: la primera que Catarina tenía razón y el viaje no logró quitar a Alexander de su cabeza; la segunda que ya no podía seguir sin él, lo necesitaba, al día siguiente volvería a Nueva York a buscarlo y la tercera, que el submundo italiano, al igual que el francés y el español, estaban alborotados y no había ningún nefilim vigilando. Esto ya no podía ser casualidad, algo iba mal. Decidieron ir a las _"Catacumbas de San Calixto",_ en Roma, donde habitaban en sumo secreto los Hermanos Silenciosos del país. Sin haberlo planeado llegaron en el mejor momento: el director del Instituto junto con el líder de cada uno de los clanes del submundo, un representante de los Hermanos Silenciosos y el Santo Papa estaban reunidos. La figura del Papa era de los pocos mundanos que conocía de la existencia del mundo de las sombras y sus cazadores.

-Alabado sea el Señor- todo eran suspiros de alivio y caras de esperanza cuando los vieron aparecer.-Por fin responde a nuestras peticiones de ayuda excelentísimo señor Bane – todos los presentes le hicieron una reverencia, incluido el nefilim, eso solo podía significar que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando no era nada bueno.

-¿De qué petición habláis?- No estaba entendiendo nada. Los reunidos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿No ha recibido ninguno de nuestros mensajes?- negó con la cabeza y empezó a preocuparse.

-Hemos estado un poco desconectados las últimas semanas- se disculpó Catarina Loss. La verdad es que simplemente apagaron sus teléfonos móviles y rechazaban cualquier mensaje de fuego que les llegase.

Ambos quedaron de piedra cuando supieron la gravedad del problema: el Círculo, liderado una vez más por Valentine Morgenstern, había vuelto a resurgir pero mejor organizado y con nuevos objetivos: ya no se trataba solo de acabar con los subterráneos, también tenían que ser eliminados todos aquellos que los defendieran y los mundanos que fueran un peligro para el resto ( primero se limitaron solo a delincuentes y después se extendieron a enfermos que según ellos debilitaban la especie).

-¿Con que ejercito cuenta?- quisieron saber.

-Antiguos miembros del primer Círculo, repudiados que están creando, nefilims que detestan al submundo y por primera vez trabajan junto a demonios.

-¿Demonios?-

-Sí. Cogen a grupos de demonios y a cambio de que les ayuden en ésta guerra y con la promesa de que nunca más volverán a nuestro mundo les perdonan la vida. Pensé que el Instituto de Nueva York, tras los primeros ataques, ya le había informado Gran Brujo de Brooklyn-.

-¿Los han atacado?- Aterrado.

-Prácticamente todos los Institutos hemos sido atacados, por suerte, han sido muy pocos los que han caído- les explico apenado el cazador de sombras- Mi gente se ha dividido: los mejores guerreros han sido enviados a Idris, y el resto vigilan día y noche su ciudad. Están habiendo muchas bajas así que toda ayuda, aunque sea tarde, es bienvenida- casi suplicando. Pero Magnus ya no lo escuchaba, había encendido su teléfono y estaba mirando la gran cantidad de mensajes y llamadas que tenía desde todos los rincones del mundo. Hacía dos semanas el Instituto de Nueva York lo había llamado nada menos que diez veces ¿Y si era Alec? ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado mientras él se emborrachaba mirando la Torre Eiffel? Se sintió la peor persona del mundo y el pánico lo invadió bloqueándole por completo, ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando su amiga le quito el teléfono.

-Tienes un mensaje de Alexander – literalmente le arrancó el móvil de sus azuladas manos para escucharlo.

" _Hola…hem Magnus soy yo… sé que_ te prometí que ya no te volvería a llamar ni a molestarte más pero… bueno las cosas se han puesto bastante feas. Sé que todo el mun _do te está pidiendo que vengas. No lo hagas. Esto es peligroso y no parece que vaya a mejorar, quédate donde sea que estés. Me alegro que por mi culpa no quieras coger el teléfono, quizá gracias a eso no te pasará nada… mmm no sé cómo acabará esto… pero…. hem… solo quería decirte una vez más que lo siento mucho y que conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y espero que si hay otra vida pueda volver a verte, aunque bueno… supongo que a ti no te hace ilusión. Siento mucho haber sido tan idiota, de verdad. ¡Ah si!. Me voy a Idris, supongo que solo quería despedirme. Me hubiese gustado verte una vez más. Nunca te lo dije pero…"_ el chillido de Clary interrumpió al chico _"¡Alec! ¡No!"_ Se escuchó un fuerte estallido y la llamada se cortó.

Con las manos temblorosas el brujo intentó llamar a su ex, pero el teléfono del otro no daba señal.

-En Idris no hay cobertura- intentó tranquilizarle el vampiro que ni él mismo se creía sus palabras, todo el mundo escuchó el ruido y los gritos antes de perderse la conexión.

Continua en capítulo dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Institutos no fueron los únicos en ser atacados por Valentine y su círculo, los lugares frecuentados por subterráneos tampoco se libraron. Se celebraron reuniones entre todos los afectados para poder hacer frente a semejante amenaza y se dividieron en dos grandes grupos: los atacantes y los defensores. Los primeros eran mandados a Idris y los segundos se quedaban en su ciudad para protegerla.

-De la manada de Nueva York lucharemos veinte. Solo piden poder llevarse a sus familias a Idris (a diferencia de los seres inmortales los hombres lobo si que tenían familiares)-.

-Por supuesto Lucian, toda ayuda nos irá bien, no se trata solo de luchar, también se tendrá que curar a los heridos, inspeccionar zonas o cocinar. Cuando estéis listos ya os podéis ir-.

-Estamos preparados, tan solo dinos a qué hora se abrirá el portal-.

-Ragnor Fell acaba de llegar, se está acomodando y los vampiros ya están esperando en la biblioteca-.

-Buenas tardes caballeros – saludó educadamente el verde brujo – Robert, cuando quieran podemos empezar-.

-Perfecto, si ya estamos todos debemos partir de inmediato, cada minuto cuenta, esto ya no es un lugar seguro – guiando a los demás hasta el lugar donde abrirían el portal.

Aunque Ragnor ya había trabajado con cazadores de sombras anteriormente era la primera vez que pisaba el instituto de Nueva York y la verdad es que no se había estado perdiendo nada interesante: era un lugar ciertamente deprimente sin nada de glamour ni elegancia. La biblioteca, como ya se temía, no era mucho mejor que los pasadizos por los que había pasado, aunque si menos vacía ya que unos quince hijos de la noche estaban esperando junto con los hijos de los Lightwood, Jocelyn y su pequeña pelirroja, Hodge Starkweather y ese tal vampiro diurno del que todo el mundo hablaba. Al verle, Rafael, líder del clan de los vampiros, le saludó de inmediato.

-Un placer volver a verte viejo amigo, aunque sea en tan pésimas condiciones-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¿Sabéis algo de Magnus? ¿Alguien ha podido localizarlo?-

Antes de responder Fell miró de reojo al que había sido el noviete de Bane, se veía realmente hundido.

-No, todavía no, pero todo el mundo lo está buscando, no tardarán mucho en dar con él-.

Alec que escuchó la conversación entre los dos amigos se incorporó de inmediato del viejo sillón y abandonó la sala chocándose contra Clary.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la chica.

-Perdona, me olvide una… mi mochila. Ahora vengo - se fue corriendo.

-¡Alec!- Gritó – mientes fatal – digo para si misma mientras salía corriendo tras él, pero las largas zancadas del chico hicieron que no lo pudiera seguir. El nefilim entró en su habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y desde su ventana saltó al tejado, necesitaba aire fresco, cogió el teléfono y con las manos temblorosas empezó a marcar el número de Magnus. Como siempre le saltó el contestador automático y fue después del pitido para dejar el mensaje cuando se dio cuenta que quizá tendría que haber pensado que es lo que quería decir antes de llamarle. Respiró hondo e intentando controlar el bloqueo mental que le ocasionaba pensar en su ex, se despidió de él y le advirtió que no viniera porque era peligroso. Mientras dejaba el mensaje notaba un fuerte dolor en el corazón y no era un dolor emocional, no, era físico uno real. Cuando rompió con el brujo empezó a ponerse la _"Runa de luto",_ (usada para superar perdidas) pero no funcionaba. Él insistía constantemente pero era tal el dolor que sentía que la runa le empezaba a herir la piel. A base de ir dibujándosela consiguió que la herida fuera cada vez más profunda. Finalmente se le infectó y hacía ya unos cinco días que cada vez que sentía una pena profunda sangraba.

Clary salió al jardín esperando encontrar a Alec, escuchaba su voz pero no podía verle, de repente levantó la vista y le vio paseando de un lado a otro del tejado hablando por teléfono, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber con quien estaba hablando.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- le advirtió sin que éste se enterase - ¡Hola! Aquí la Tierra contactando con el señor Lightwood. Nos esperan-.

Mientras veía con desesperación como su amigo la ignoraba por completo le pareció ver como una extraña luz se encendía en el pecho de una de las gárgolas haciendo que ésta empezara a moverse. Al principio pensó que eran alucinaciones debidas al cansancio y al estrés, pero finalmente, con los ojos desorbitados vio como una a una las cuatro gárgolas que decoraban el techo del Instituto cobraban vida (unas más rápidas que otras). Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que una de ellas iba hacía Alec.

-¡Alec no!- chilló con tanta fuerza que hasta ella misma se sorprendió que de su caja torácica pudiera emitir sonidos a ese volumen.

La voz de Clary hizo que el nefilim levantase la vista viendo como una gran águila de piedra iba hacía él amenazadora con sus afiladas garras. Con un rápido salto retrocedió pero no pudo evitar recibir un arañazo del hombro a la mano que sujetaba el móvil haciendo que se le cayera. La fuerza con la que las garras golpearon las tejas hizo que se rompieran formando un gran estruendo. Se puso la mano en el cinturón pero se quedó blanco al recordar que sus armas seguían en la biblioteca aunque no tubo mucho tiempo para maldecirse a si mismo ya que el águila le acechaba de nuevo. Con una asombrosa agilidad saltó del tejado a un árbol y de allí a una gran reja y esperó enfrente de ella a que la gárgola fuera a por él. Cuando apenas quedaban centímetros para que le alcanzase se apartó, haciendo que al chocar la dura piedra contra el negro y oxidado hierro tanto el animal como la reja se rompieran. De una fuerte patada arrancó uno de los hierros del suelo: ya tenía arma. Escuchó a la bajita pelirroja gritar, se giró hacia ella e hizo un rápido análisis de la situación: la chica se había metido por una brecha de la pared y otra figura en forma de mono alado intentaba llegar a ella y por encima, en el tejado, dos estatuas más se estaban desperezando, una era un gran león con dos cabezas y la otra como una especie de monje con el pelo de serpientes. Tendrían serios problemas si no conseguían huir de allí antes de que despertaran del todo.

Cogió carrendilla y de un fuerte empujón tiró al suelo al alado mono (notando como perdía la movilidad momentáneamente en el brazo herido debido al fuerte dolor) y clavó el hierro en los ojos de la bestia, que al parecer no sufría, simplemente lo dejo ciego. Aprovechando esa ventaja cogió como pudo una gran piedra y aplastó la cabeza de su oponente (a medida que pasaban los minutos las gárgolas eran cada vez menos piedra perdiendo su resistencia).

Tiró de la muñeca de su amiga bruscamente (sin que a ésta le importase) y cogidos de la mano empezaron a correr pero fueron demasiado lentos: el león y el monje les estaban bloqueando el paso. El chico empujó a su compañera contra la pared y se puso delante de ella sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos. Con su hierro/arma esperaba desafiante a sus enemigos, Clary que estaba completamente horrorizada chilló y se abrazó fuerte a la cintura de su protector hundiendo la cabeza en su espalda. Por suerte suya, los gritos atrajeron a un pequeño grupo de nefilims que iban a la biblioteca para cruzar el portal. Lo único que la chica pudo ver fue como un ángel que acudía en su ayuda cortando la cabeza del león de un fuerte golpe de espada, al principio pensó que era Jace, pero cuando lo tuvo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era Víctor Aldertree. Era increíble lo mucho que se llegaban a parecer esos dos chicos: Víctor tendría unos veinticuatro años, así que no tenía la cara tan aniñada como la de su novio, pero ambos compartían el mismo color de ojos y pelo y prácticamente la misma constitución. Era fácil confundirlos a primera vista. Hacía aproximadamente unos dos meses y medio que el joven Aldertree fue al Instituto de Nueva York para hacer uno de los controles mensuales que hacía la Clave, para controlar a su gente y ver que todo se hacía como ellos querían, y ya no dejó de ir nunca más; constantemente estaba allí ya fuera haciendo inspecciones, rellenando papeles o trayendo gente nueva. Tanto el matrimonio Lightwood como Hodge Starkweather estaban encantados de tener al hijo de un importante cargo de la Clave a sus alrededores y más encantados estaban todavía de que se llevara tan bien con sus niños, en especial con el mayor, con el que estableció amistad.

Clary respiró aliviada cuando vio que no era Jace, pero ya no pudo ver más: Alec se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que podía notar los latidos del corazón del chico. No podía separar la cabeza de su pecho. Cuando todo acabó Alec la apartó dulcemente y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- visiblemente preocupado -¿Te han herido?-

-Estoy bien- le sonrió. Clary había visto miles y miles de ojos azules, pero jamás unos tan hermosos como los de Alec. Eran grandes, con una preciosa forma y rodeados con unas espesas y largas pestañas negras, si no lo conociera juraría que usaba rímel. Se le aclaraban o escurecían según su estado de ánimo y diferentes tonos de color azul decoraban su iris: te podrías pasar horas y horas mirándolos y siempre encontrarías algún detalle nuevo en ellos.

-Alec, por el Ángel, ¿Estás bien?- Víctor le rodeó el rostro con sus largas manos buscando en él la más mínima herida.

-Sí, sí. Tan solo un rasguño en el brazo. Demonios creadores- alarmado mirando a su alrededor

-Esto tiene muy mala pinta. Déjame ver- sacando su estela para curarle con una "Iratze"-.

-¿Creadores? ¿Qué demonios son estos? ¿Hay más?- Clary estaba realmente alarmada y no podía entender como Víctor podía estar dibujando tan tranquilamente la runa en el brazo de su amigo. Cada vez que lo veía parecía como si el resto del mundo desapareciera y solo se centraba en él. – ¡Deja esto! Debemos avisar a los demás- Alec ¿Qué hacemos?-

\- Los demonios creadores no son grandes luchadores pero tienen la capacidad de ponerse dentro de objetos dándoles vida. Hacia siglos que no se sabía nada de ellos-. Empezó a correr hacía el interior del Instituto- si están aquí es porque alguien los ha traído-.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal vieron que ésta había sido abierta a la fuerza a base de golpes, eso hizo que corrieran aún más rápido. Al llegar de nuevo a la biblioteca no les gustó para nada lo que vieron: Valentine acompañado de algunos guerreros y un pequeño grupo de demonios les estaba haciendo una "visita". Al principio ninguno de los tres entendía porque nadie atacaba a los invasores, pero luego se dieron cuenta del por que: tenían de rehén a Jocelyn y todos los vampiros y licántropos ya habían cruzado al otro lado del portal, tan solo quedaban los antiguos miembros del Círculo: Robert, Maryse, Luke, Jocelyn i Hodge.

-¡Suéltala!- le chilló Clary intentando ir hacía él aunque el brazo de Víctor se lo impidió.

-Oh, adorable. Mi pequeña guerrera defendiendo a su madre. Podríamos haber sido una feliz familia.- sonreía Valentine.

-Déjalas en paz- advirtió Luke que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no transformarse en lobo.

-Calla perro sarnoso. Gran parte de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya- con desprecio.

-¿Por qué no hablamos? Arreglemos esto como adultos- intentó hacerle razonar el padre Lightwood.

-Mi querido Robert, tan diplomático como siempre. Tienes razón, a eso he venido, a convenceros de que volváis conmigo-.

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos, antaño fuimos un equipo, uniros a mí de nuevo, os doy la oportunidad de elegir luchar con el bando ganador-. De repente empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas –Vuestras caras me desconciertan ¿Creías que os venía a liquidar? No, hombre no. Todavía es muy pronto para matar a viejos amigos. La guerra es como una partida de ajedrez, si matas al rey en el primer movimiento acabas demasiado pronto.

-Vete de mi casa- los ojos le brillaban de furia a Maryse.

-No me lo puedo creer: os doy la opción de salvar la vida y la rechazáis. Por cierto Hodge ¿En que bando estas en este momento? Al principio ibas con la Clave, la traicionaste para unirte al Círculo. Luego volviste con la Clave que traicionaste de nuevo para unirte a mí y vengarte del castigo y ahora veo que vuelves a ir con ellos. Bueno, sí vuelves a cambiar de opinión tan solo dímelo.- Empujo a Jocelyn hacía sus amigos y se marchó con actitud chulesca. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta se giró de nuevo y les digo: -A, esto de hoy que no sirva de precedente, la próxima vez que nos encontremos no seré tan amable- y se fue.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más todos cruzaron el portal hacía Idris.

Continua en capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Solo bastaron un par de días para que Alexander Lightwood se convirtiera en una pieza fundamental para la batalla, no solo porque era el mejor arquero o por sus dotes naturales para el combate sino por su generosa forma de ser y su manera de ver las cosas. Para él lo más importante no era derrotar al enemigo, su prioridad era que todos aquellos que luchaban a su lado (fuera cual fuera su "especie") volviesen con vida y eso lo convirtió en un codiciado guerrero, más incluso que su propio parabatai. Jace era letal en distancias cortas, no había enemigo que se le resistiese, pero era demasiado impulsivo poniendo en peligro la mayoría de veces al resto de sus compañeros: el simplemente se fijaba un objetivo e iba a por él sin pensar en los daños colaterales.

Las salvaguardas de Idris les protegían de los enemigos pero el problema era un portal situado al lado del Lago Lyn (donde las barreras de protección no llegaban) creado por los aliados contra el Círculo con la intención de llegar al corazón de las tropas enemigas y destruirlas. Nadie sabía porque pero una vez lo abrieron ya no consiguieron cerrarlo del todo y cuando parecía que lo conseguían, horas más tarde volvía a reabrirse sirviendo de puerta de entrada a los del otro lado. Se hicieron grupos de combate formados por nefilims y subterráneos que trabajaban día y noche: unos vigilaban la zona y otros se metían dentro del portal intentando avanzar en territorio enemigo. Dentro de dichos grupos era normal que se formasen parejas de combate con la Runa de la Alianza que Clary creó: Jocelyn y Luke volvían a luchar juntos, Izzy lo hacía junto a la vampira Lily Chen y Clary estaba emparejada con su inseparable Simon Lewis, el vampiro diurno. El primogénito de los Lightwood compartía runa con Paul Steff, un licántropo, cuya relación se extendió a algo más que un simple compañero de trabajo; se respetaban y admiraban mutuamente. Y finalmente Jace que prefería combatir solo así nadie lo acusaba de temerario, de todas de maneras, era consciente que aunque hubiese querido seguramente nadie hubiese formado pareja con él voluntariamente.

Era día de ruta para el grupo 2, lo que significaba estar todo el día dando vueltas alrededor del campo de energía que protegía Idris en busca de enemigos o pistas que les ayudase a ganar esa guerra o simplemente a poder cerrar el portal. Después de estar toda la mañana registrando la zona por fin pararon un ratito para descansar.

"Creo que sería mejor ir por el otro lado" "No, lo mejor será escondernos aquí y aquí y esperar a que vengan para atacar, jugaremos con el factor sorpresa", escuchó Alec discutir a dos representantes de la Clave sobre un mapa mientras dejaba su arco en el suelo y se sentaba sobre una gran piedra. Como de costumbre los nefilims se habían autonombrado líderes del grupo y cuando alguien más daba su opinión le escuchaban simplemente por educación ya que luego ignoraban por completo sus aportaciones. Abrió su mochila en busca de comida pero tan solo le quedaban un par de galletas que empezó a comerse rápidamente, estaba famélico. Notó como unas fuertes y grandes manos se posaban en sus hombros dándole un pequeño masaje seguido de unos fuertes golpes amistosos que seguro que le habían enrojecido la zona. Paul era corpulento y alto, incluso más que él, seguramente de la misma estatura que Magnus, recubierto de una fuerte aunque no muy definida musculatura de licántropo que le daba un rudo aspecto de vikingo.

-¿Va todo bien chico?- Casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Sí, sí…-

-Mientes muy mal ¿Lo sabías?-

-Sí, solían decírmelo- el recuerdo de su ex novio diciéndole lo transparente que era mientras le besaba tiernamente hizo que la runa de luto le diera otro latigazo de dolor.

-Lo ha hecho mi mujer- alargándole un sándwich.

-No te preocupes, comételo tú-.

-Ya tengo uno- enseñándole el suyo- éste lo ha hecho para ti.

-¿En serio? Wow, muchas gracias- conmovido por el bonito detalle de Rosita – Mmm está muy rico-.

-Es una gran cocinera – orgulloso – cuando todo esto acabe vendrás a mi casa a comer asado-.

-Esto me encantará-. Su compañero acarició bruscamente (cariñosamente desde su punto de vista) su despeinada cabeza. La verdad es que ambos disfrutaban pasando tiempo juntos. Paul jamás imaginó tener semejante afinidad con un nefilim 18 años más joven que él, pero Alec era diferente: de entrada no era como el resto de los hijos del Ángel que había conocido sobrados de prepotencia, era maduro para su edad (se podía hablar de cualquier tema con él) pero al mismo tiempo tenía una inocencia y unas ganas de conocer y aprender cosas que hacía que incluso lo más simple del mundo pareciera fascinante. Por su parte, el joven, admiraba todos los conocimientos del subterráneo e intentaba día a día aprender lo máximo de él. Le recordaba mucho aquel ogro verde de la película: todo lo que tenía de grande lo tenía de noble.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis hacer?- preguntó Victor Aldertree sentándose al lado de Alexander (demasiado cerca teniendo en cuenta todo el espacio que había) y poniéndole en orden los pelos que el otro había despeinado. En ese momento también llegó Jace.

-Intento convencerle para que venga a cenar conmigo- fingiendo una seductora voz que provocó una expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Victor.

-Miente, he aceptado a la primera- inocentemente haciendo que su parabatai se desesperara.

-Era una broma subida de tono Alec- le digo resoplando.

-Ah ya veo- sonriendo ahora que lo había captado- ¿Y qué tengo que contestar?-

-Ahora ya nada- dándole una colleja a su hermano.

-Oh, lástima, era una buena broma- mirando a Paul que le quitó importancia con un gesto.

-Víctor, tu padre te reclama, no sé que parte del plan quiere comentar contigo- le comentó Jace poniendose su dorado pelo hacia atrás. Éste se fue a desgana sin quitarle ojo a Alec mientras se marchaba.

-Lo tienes completamente enamorado- le dijo el licántropo al mayor de los Lightwood - ¿No te gusta?- todavía le sorprendía que alguien tan varonil como Alec fuera homosexual.

-Sí, lo sé pero yo… yo… sigo enamorado de mi ex…- preparándose para una nueva colleja de su parabatai.

Claro que sabía que Víctor sentía algo por él, ya lo había besado en un par de ocasiones. La primera fue durante una noche de guardia en el lago Lyn. Todo el mundo ya le había advertido de que el joven Aldertree se sentía atraído por él, pero Alec, como de costumbre, no veía nada raro en su comportamiento, a más era el hijo de un miembro importante de la Clave provenía de una buena familia, era imposible que fuera homosexual. Pero si que lo era, así se lo confesó esa noche besándole apasionadamente. Alec no supo como reaccionar, era la primera persona que lo hacía después de Magnus, así que simplemente le siguió el beso, cerró los ojos e imagino que eran de nuevo los labios del brujo. La segunda vez fue después de una emboscada enemiga donde hirieron a Victor dejándolo fuera de combate durante unos días. Alec fue a visitarlo a su habitación (Aldertree era de los pocos afortunados que en tiempo de guerra seguía teniendo habitación propia, era una de las ventajas de ser quien era) y allí lo hizo de nuevo, más apasionadamente que la primera vez, dejando los labios del ojiazul para recorrer su mandíbula y bajar hasta el cuello, acariciando lentamente toda su espalda por debajo de la ropa. Allí fue cuando Alexander lo paró, era injusto para Víctor: no podía besarlo pensando en Magnus:

-No puedo, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Sigo enamorado de otra persona-.

-No pasa nada- lo tranquilizó- iremos más despacio, puedo esperar-.

-No estoy seguro de mejorar con el tiempo – notando como la runa del corazón la ardía con rabia.

-Escucha, cuando uno rompe la relación con su pareja cree que jamás podrá superarlo, es normal, pero créeme lo harás, te lo digo por experiencia- acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la blanca y fina tez de Alec – yo estaré a tu lado-.

-Tengo que irme. Mejórate- se despidió sobrepasado por la situación.

Desde ese momento Víctor no dejó de estar pendiente del joven Lightwood, todo eran atenciones hacía él con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano acabaría entre sus brazos.

-¡Alec! ¿Estás escuchando?- la voz del rubio Herondale le hizo volver de su ¿Segunda experiencia amorosa? – Digo que creo que se como cerrar el portal-. Los otros dos lo miraron fijamente mientras que con un palo empezaba hacer un dibujo en la arena humedecida por el lago –Éste es el arco de piedra donde los nuestros abrieron el portal, pues bien, por el otro lado es exactamente igual pero con unas extrañas escrituras y figuras geométricas. Ayer vi como ponían algún tipo de líquido por un agujero y decían como una oración que hacía que el portal se expandiera.

-¿Cómo viste esto?- Le cortó de golpe el cazador de sombras que ya sabía de antemano que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Porque entré a investigar-.

-¡Por el Ángel! ¿Cruzaste tu solo al otro lado? ¿Algún día dejarás de hacer cosas estúpidas que te ponen en peligro?- furioso.

-Fui solo ¿Entendido? No tengo pareja de lucha, no afecta a nadie-.

-¡¿Qué no afecta a nadie?! Soy tu parabatai ¿Recuerdas? Esto- levantándose el jersey para dejar ver su runa – nos une. Si tú mueres una parte de mí también lo hará-.

\- Oh, vamos, cállate. Siempre te quedas con la parte negativa de las cosas. Acabo de decir que se como cerrar esta maldita cosa-.

-No, acabas de decir que crees saber como cerrarlo, no que puedas hacerlo-.

-Ignoralo- mirando directamente a Paul y hablando solo para él como si Alec no estuviera allí – Sé que puedo hacerlo, solo necesito que me ayudéis-.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?-

-No podríais, no le quita el ojo de encima – señaló con la cabeza a Víctor que desde lo lejos no se perdía detalle de lo que hacía – La Clave no permitirá que lo hagamos, entraré yo solo. Si desaparecemos tres personas de golpe se notará demasiado-.

-¿Quieres que encubra tu muerte? Yo ya no puedo perder a nadie más, no puedes hacerme esto- suplicando.

-Todo irá bien Alec, te lo prometo – enredó sus largos y finos dedos de pianista en el despeinado pelo de su hermano e hizo que sus frentes se juntasen.- Confía en mí, si no lo hacemos perderás a mucha más gente-.

-Deberías cambiar de parabatai chico- Paul Steff le tocó la rodilla mientras hacía un gran mordisco a su sándwich.

-El idiota de su ex siempre se lo decía – respondió Jace con prepotencia – y perdona que te lo diga, pero si no lo consiguió Magnus mucho menos lo conseguirás tú-.

De repente el subterráneo dejó de masticar y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Dijiste que tu ex era brujo ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con la boca llena de comida y escupiendo migas de pan. Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza - ¡Bane! ¿Eras el novio de Magnus Bane?- con los ojos desorbitados.

-Sí ¿Lo conoces?-

-Todo el mundo conoce al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- se quedó unos segundos mirando a su nuevo amigo y no salía del asombro de que ese tímido y dulce chico hubiese estado saliendo con la persona más poderos, excéntrica y respetable del momento. Pero no era de extrañar, Alexander Lightwood era simplemente encantador. Encantador y guapo (o eso decían las jovencitas) pero no era ese tipo de belleza que hacía que te quedaras prendado de él al momento, era más bien como si estuviera en una sala dónde todo el mundo estaba iluminado menos él, quedando a segundo plano sin llamar la atención, y cuándo empezaba hablar era como si un foco se encendiera iluminándolo, dejando ver su hermosura en todo su esplendor e inconscientemente te ibas fijando en cada detalle de su persona hasta que finalmente te enamoraba sin que ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta. –Creo que le han mandado varios mensajes pidiendo ayuda, quizá venga-.

-No lo hará, porque sabe que estoy aquí y no quiere ni verme-.

-Tonterías, está cabreado porque las cosas no salieron como él quería, cuándo se le pase ésta rabieta de niño malcriado volverá y tu caerás de nuevo a sus pies. Bueno, ¿Me ayudáis o no?- Jace tan directo como siempre.

-¡Sí! Te cubriremos pero si en tres horas no estas de vuelta pienso ir a la Clave, haré que manden a una patrulla de rescate y yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos-.

-Inténtalo jajaja. Te quiero tío-.

De mientras, en Italia, Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn abría un portal para llegar a Idris.

Continuará en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Magnus y Catarina, junto con los que participaron en aquella reunión, llegaron al Gard a través de un portal que siempre permanecía abierto (para emergencias) pero no había nadie al otro lado aunque se oían gritos lejanos.

-¡ _Merda_!- exclamó el director del Instituto italiano mientras salía corriendo hacía allí. Todos los demás le siguieron.

Cuando llegaron todo eran gritos, caos y confusión: estaban siendo atacados. Los niños y todos aquellos que no eran capaces de luchar fueron mandados al Salón de los acuerdos (se hacía solo por precaución ya que las salvaguardas impedían el paso a los enemigos) y varios guerreros estaban saliendo fuera de la protección del campo energético en busca de los que se encontraban fuera, volviendo minutos después con los heridos. Por unos momentos los recién llegados se quedaron paralizados asimilando lo que estaba pasando. La primera en reaccionar fue Catarina que fue de inmediato al hospital donde estaban llevando a los heridos, al verla todo el mundo empezó a girarse esperanzado hacia ellos: Magnus Bane estaba allí. Pero él no se dio cuenta de nada, ni de que lo miraban ni de los comentarios de la gente, simplemente buscaba a su alrededor a una sola persona que no veía por ninguna parte. Una cosa pequeña y pelirroja abrazándole hizo que cesara en su búsqueda.

-Has venido. Sabía que lo harías- Clary se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, pero Magnus ni si quiera la escuchó.

-¿Dónde está? Alec ¿Dónde está?- como respuesta la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Se fue de ruta con el grupo 2. Jace estaba con ellos. Todavía no han vuelto-.

El brujo notó como el corazón se le aceleraba y las piernas le empezaban a temblar. Miró de nuevo hacia las salvaguardas pero nadie las cruzaba, hacía más de dos minutos que nadie lo había hecho y Alexander seguía sin aparecer. Guiado por la pequeña nefilim que lo tenía cogido de la mano empezó a caminar inconscientemente dirección a las salvaguardas. Todo el mundo se apartaba a su paso. De repente notó un fuerte tirón en el brazo y la mano de Clary se le deslizó de los dedos. La chica empezó a correr hacia un grupo que acababa de cruzar las defensas y se tiró sobre un esbelto rubio, Jace. La respiración se le aceleró al ver quien entró tras él: era su ex llevando en brazos a una chica hada inconsciente, la tumbó delicadamente en el suelo y empezó hacerle la rebilitación cardiovascular pero la chica no volvía en si. Alec empezó a pedir ayuda y no entendía porque nadie acudía, pero no tardó mucho en saber el por que: cuando separó sus labios de los de la chica después de practicarle el boca a boca notó como unas fuertes, grandes y enjoyadas manos morenas se posaban en sus hombros separándolo de la hada _"No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo_ ". De inmediato supo quién era, jamás podría confundir esa voz. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unas doradas pupilas de gato. Se quedó completamente en shock, Magnus estaba allí. Desde que rompieron y el brujo se fue dejándolo solo en mitad de la noche había deseado día sí y otro también poder volver a verle y ahora que lo tenía allí no podía reaccionar. El subterráneo se dio cuenta de la reacción que había ocasionado en el joven y no pudo evitar acariciar ese rostro que tanto añoraba curando arañazos a su paso.

-Alec, pequeñín ¿Estás bien?-

Pero éste no pudo contestar: unos fuertes brazos lo cogieron por el pecho y tiraron de él hacía atrás haciendo que se apoyara en el cuerpo de un chico rubio que enterró su cabeza en el cuello del cazador de sombras. Al principio, Bane pensó que era su parabatai pero cuando esté levantó la cabeza para besar protectoramente el sedoso pelo azabache de su ex, se dio cuenta de que no era Jace. Notó como una ráfaga de ira recorría todo su cuerpo ¿Quién era ese y que clase de confianza tenía con Alec?

-Por el Ángel ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no has salido con los demás?-

Pero el mayor de los Lightwood ni le contestó, seguía hipnotizado mirando a Magnus.

-¡Todavía queda gente en el otro lado!- advirtió un vampiro.- Arquero te necesitamos- dirigiéndose a Alec y ayudándole a levantar para ir al rescate de los que faltaban por cruzar. Evidentemente Víctor fue tras ellos.

A Magnus le bastó tan solo un minuto para que el hada recuperara la consciencia. Con grandes muestra de respeto, importantes miembros de la Clave al igual que los líderes de las diferentes especies del submundo, fueron a darle la bienvenida.

-Esto le pertenece-. El que hasta el momento había hecho el papel de líder de los brujos le alargó la llave de la casa reservada exclusivamente para aquel que desempañaba esa función.

-Es un honor que nos obsequie con su presencia señor Bane- le dijo un estirado nefilim mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Lo mismo digo- añadió Robert Lightwood. Que mal le caía ese hombre, intentando siempre aparentar con ese aire chulesco y prepotente. Cuando se destapó su relación con Alexander, él fue quien puso más trabas y pegas, haciendo que su hijo lo pasara realmente mal y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, aunque fuera el padre de su novio. Ni si quiera gastó saliva para contestarle.

-No he venido aquí para ocupar este lugar, he venido a buscar a alguien- volviendo a poner la llave en la mano del brujo. Maryse, que a diferencia de su esposo utilizaba el cerebro para pensar, supo leer entre líneas lo que Bane quería decir y los ojos le brillaron de emoción.

-Respetamos su decisión, pero debe venir a la reunión que haremos en el anfiteatro en media hora, le necesitamos allí. El hijo adoptivo de Robert dice saber como cerrar el portal-.

-Allí estaré- afirmó no muy convencido ya que sabía perfectamente porque lo querían y eso significaba sacar a la luz uno de los muchos secretos sobre su vida que había estado ocultando a su pareja durante la relación. De nuevo le invadió el sentimiento de culpabilidad: su falta de transparencia hizo que Alec acudiera a Camille en busca de respuestas y esto acabo rompiendo su relación y con ello los corazones de ambos.

El anfiteatro no era más que un antiguo teatro con un escenario y unas grandes gradas de piedra en frente. En donde en tiempo de paz se habían representado divertidas obras de teatro ahora había una mesa y tras ella seis elegantes tronos de terciopelo rojo. Magnus no recordaba haber visto nunca esas gradas tan llenas de gente, tomó asiento y como no, empezó a buscar a su ex entre la multitud. Lo vio entrar cabizbajo y sin levantar la vista del suelo ni tan siquiera para andar. Le partió el alma verle así: parecía de nuevo aquel niño tímido e inseguro que se presentó en su fiesta aquella noche. Lo acompañaban Jace y el otro chico rubio que se parecían tanto que podrían pasar por hermanos perfectamente. Se sentaron dejando al ojiazul (visiblemente abatido) en medio y no paraban de prestarle atención: su parabatai lo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído, " _seguro que me está criticando"_ pensó Bane, y el otro rubio seguramente ni sabía a que se debía el estado de animo de su amigo, pero ya le iba bien tener una excusa para no sacarle las manos de encima. " _Que asco le estoy cogiendo a los rubios_ " volvió a pensar al ver como esos dos canallas colmaban de atenciones a SU Garbancito.

-Silencio por favor- suplicó Robert Ligthwood a la audiencia mientras se sentaba junto a otro hombre y mujer en la mesa – si son tan amables ya pueden ir tomando asiento-.

Los tronos fueron ocupados por los máximos líderes de cada clan del submundo: vampiros, hadas, licántropos, nefilims, en representación de los mundanos estaba el Papa de Roma, pero nadie ocupó el asiento de los brujos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio y finalmente fue el Papa quien habló.

-Señor Bane, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que es usted quien debería ocupar este lugar- tocando el trono que tenía a su izquierda.

El Gran brujo se levantó y tomó su nuevo asiento. Sabía que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando pero él solo notaba como se le clavaban unos ojos en concreto. Que ironías tenía la vida: desde su nuevo lugar tenía a Alec justo delante, solo tenía que mirar recto para cruzarse con la mirada del otro, aunque claro, era complicado ver los ojos de alguien que no paraba de mirar hacia el suelo. Nadie se extrañó de que el Consejo le pidiera a Magnus ocupar ese trono, ya que seguramente era el brujo más poderoso de la sala ¿Quién mejor que él para representar a los hijos de Lilith? Alec se fijó en que todos los subterráneos hacían cara de alivio al ver al brujo de Brooklyn allí sentado.

-Puede ser que hayamos encontrado la manera de cerrar al portal- empezó el hombre sentado junto a Robert.

-Ya lo sabemos. Lo estamos viendo. Con él aquí seguro que todo se arreglará, su magia nos llevará a la victoria- varias voces apoyaron la afirmación de ese vampiro. Alec sabía que su ex brujo era poderoso, pero nunca se imaginó que lo fuera hasta el punto de que todo el mundo confiará en él para ganar. La verdad es que nunca hablaron sobre eso: Magnus nunca fardó de poderes y a él le daba absolutamente igual si los tenía o no, estaba enamorado de Bane por la persona que era, no por su magia.

-No me refiero a Magnus Bane, señor Patrick, el joven Jace afirma haber descubierto algo. Chico, por favor, baja aquí y explica lo que vistes-.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el joven Herondale bajó por las gradas y se desplazó hacía el escenario al cual subió de un salto.

-El otro día investigando en territorio enemigo me fijé en que tiran alguna especie de líquido en el portal, según mi teoría es sangre de demonio que hace que se vaya abriendo-.

-¿Teoría?- interrumpió un licántropo – ¿Nos pides que vayamos allí por una simple teoría? Yo digo que mandemos a Magnus con un escuadrón de defensa y cierre el portal con sus poderes-.

-¡Sí! Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Vi como hacían un corte en el brazo de un demonio, durante unos segundos no pude ver, pero luego ponían un líquido en el portal. ¿Qué más puede ser? ¿Pidieron agua mágica a domicilio? Me he documentado y antiguamente se hacía servir sangre de ciertas personas como llave. Estoy convencido de que si ponemos sangre de ángel en el portal lo cerrará. A más ¿Qué te hace pensar que la magia de éste lo solucionará? No es para tanto, lo conozco…- . Ésta falta de respeto hacía el brujo de Brooklyn ofendió a más de uno.

-No tienes ni idea de quien es ¿Verdad?-

-¡Claro que lo sabemos!- Se puso en pie Isabelle que estaba sentada detrás de su hermano junto a Clary y Simon – él es… era… es… - no sabía que decir ¿Su ex cuñado? ¿Conocidos?- él es nuestro amigo, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn-.

-¡¿Es amigo vuestro?!- Se giró rápidamente Víctor Aldertree preguntando a Simon, que no quería perderse detalle de lo que estaba pasando y le hizo un gesto de "luego te cuento".

-Sabemos de lo que es capaz- intervino Clary apoyando a su amiga.

-Ja ja ja ¿El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?- continúo el hombre lobo - ¿Tan solo esto? ¿Nada más? – Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas con Jace que también parecía consternado.

-¿Qué?- Se impacientó éste y miró a su parabatai que había levantado la cabeza del suelo para escuchar lo que decía el licántropo.

-Es más que un simple Gran Brujo, es uno de los pocos Darklight que existen, hijo de Asmodeus. Si de verdad sois sus amigos o en algún momento habéis significado algo para él lo tendríais que saber-.

Esas palabras hirieron más a Alec que cualquier de las miles de heridas de armas o garras de demonios que había recibido a lo largo de toda su vida. Notó como la "Runa de luto" se le volvía a clavar en el corazón impidiéndole estar erguido, así que apoyo los codos en las rodillas y clavó los ojos en los de Magnus, le dedicó una sonrisa de incredibilidad mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvió a esconder la cara entre sus manos, mientras gotas de sangre procedentes de la runa le manchaban la camiseta. El brujo tampoco pudo aguantar la mirada y también la bajo hacía el suelo. Su intención inicial cuando volvió del viaje era intentar recuperar a su novio y ahora, después de esa mirada, estaba convencido de que lo había perdido para siempre.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaron curiosos Clary y Simon que querían saber que era aquello que había hecho tanto daño a sus amigos. Pero Issy no contestaba: iba paseando la mirada de Magnus a Alec y viceversa.

-Un Darklight- comenzó a explicar el joven Aldertree que no entendía nada de la reacción de sus compañeros- es el hijo de un arcángel caído-.

-¿Hay más de uno?- Alucinó Simon.

-Sí. Sé que en la cultura mundana solo tenéis a Lucifer, pero realmente fueron tres los arcángeles que traicionaron a Dios: Lucifer, Asmodeus y Lilith. Al abandonar "el reino de Dios" se convirtieron en demonios pero siguen teniendo sangre celestial en su interior. Sus descendientes directos, es decir sus hijos, no dejan de ser realmente hijos de arcángeles, y eso les convierte en seres realmente poderosos. Wow, pensaba que ya no quedan Darklights y resulta ser que el pervertido y fiestero brujo de Brooklyn es uno de ellos. Que desperdicio de sangre…. ¿Es amigo vuestro y no lo sabíais?-.

Clary no podía ni imaginarse como debía sentirse el mayor de los Lightwood. Miró a su alrededor y efectivamente fueron muchos los que no se sorprendieron ante tal bombazo lo que significaba que ya sabían la verdad sobre Magnus. No podía entender como le había podido ocultar eso a su pareja, ocultarle quien era él en realidad. Se puso en la piel de Alec y si Jace le hubiese hecho lo mismo, negarle su verdadera identidad cuando otra gente si que lo sabían, se hubiese sentido traicionada.

-Muchacho ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Paul alargando el brazo hacia su compañero de batallas tocándole la rodilla. Él conocía a Alec y sabía lo sensible que era aunque no lo pareciera. El nefilim prácticamente no podía ni hablar.

-Sí, es solo que… tengo que irme- se levantó como pudo y se fue. Su hermana intentó ir con él pero el chico se lo negó, todos sabían que era mejor dejarlo solo. Al verle abandonar el anfiteatro, Magnus hizo el gesto para levantarse e ir tras él, pero Jace le dijo que no con la mirada.

Magnus ya no escuchó nada más de la reunión, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Alexander abandonado la sala completamente abatido. Una vez más, por su culpa, Alec volvía estar solo, llorando por algún rincón y con el corazón completamente destrozado.

Continuará …


	5. Capítulo 5

A las 15:00h tal y como le habían dicho, Magnus junto a dos otros brujos, se dirigió al famoso portal abierto al lado del lago Lyn. Después de unos minutos de espera el cabeza de la familia Aldertree, que también era la máxima autoridad en cuestión de batallas, se puso en frente del grupo para dar las instrucciones. A su lado se encontraban su hermano y el rubito mono que no le quitó las manos de encima a Alec durante la reunión del anfiteatro.

-Todos los que estáis aquí habéis sido convocados porque creemos que sois los mejores para poder llevar a cabo ésta misión. Os mentiría si os dijera que lo tenemos controlado y que todo saldrá bien, la verdad es que no sabemos lo que va a pasar al otro lado, ni si quiera si el plan funcionará. No garantizo a nadie que vaya a volver con vida así que todo aquel que quiera es libre de abandonar. Haremos lo siguiente: los componentes del grupo dos, liderados por mi hijo, entrareis primero para despejar la zona-. Puso una mano encima del hombro de Víctor mirándolo con orgullo. " _El rubito es hijo de un importante miembro de la Clave, genial…"_ pensó Bane que no podía dejar de mirar a su niño ángel. Éste, por su parte, evitaba la mirada del brujo tanto como podía. _"¿Cómo hemos llegado a éste extremo?"_ pensó Magnus dolido, recordando como tiempo atrás, siempre que estaban juntos en algún acto oficial o reunión compartían miradas, gestos y sonrisas cuando nadie los miraba.

-¿Ha quedado claro?- la voz del señor Alertree lo sacó de sus pensamientos –El grupo dos entra, limpia la zona, cinco minutos después entramos los otros y ponemos la sangre en el portal. En caso de que funcione y se cierre, vosotros los brujos tendréis que abrir uno de nuevo para poder salir. Si por lo que sea nos separamos cada uno que se busque la vida para volver aquí. ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir tres brujos? Nosotros no somos grandes guerreros. ¿No sería mejor mandar a otro nefilim?- preguntó un hechicero de amarronada piel y con dos grandes astas.

-Como ya he dicho cualquiera puede morir allí dentro y no pienso arriesgarme que uno de los que caiga sea la única persona capaz de volvernos a casa de nuevo-.

-¿Qué sangre se usará?- se interesó un cazador de demonios armado hasta las cejas.

-Esto es el otro punto a discutir. Valentine le inyectó a Jace sangre directa de ángel. Mi opinión es que usemos su sangre- propuso el padre Aldertree.

-El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn es un Darklight- interrumpió un vampiro- creo que su sangre es mejor- todos los subterráneos allí presentes apoyaron esa idea.

-Pero es un demonio, quizá Asmodeus ya tenía la sangre corrompida cuando lo engendró. A más, no te ofendas tío pero las cosas que haces, tus fiestas tus orgías tus excesos… todo esto no es nada angelical – comentó Víctor que cada vez que abría la boca hacía que Magnus le cogiera más tirria.

Todo el mundo empezó a dar su opinión y nadie escuchaba a nadie formándose un gran caos.

-¡Callar!- la fuerte voz de Paul pasó por encima de todas las otras - ¿Qué dices chico?- preguntó dulcemente a Alexander Lightwood que se quedó cortado al ver que todo el mundo le miraba.

-Creo que la mejor sangre será la de Magnus. Es hijo de un arcángel, su sangre es más pura que la de todos nosotros juntos, para nada está corrompida, sé la fama que tiene pero él… - levantó la vista para mirar directamente a su ex y la volvió a bajar rápidamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron – él es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido-. Y la runa le dio otro fuerte latigazo de dolor haciendo que subiera la mano al pectoral.

Al escuchar estas palabras el brujo de Brooklyn notó como todo su ser se quebraba, era imposible no querer a ese chico, jamás había conocido a nadie como él. Solo quería besarle, abrazarle, llevarle de nuevo a su piso y cuidar de él. Por su parte, Robert Lightwhood hubiese preferido que le cortasen las orejas a escuchar eso de la boca de su hijo. Pero no había tiempo para imaginarse a Alec tumbado de nuevo en su cama, compartiendo con él una larga noche de mimos y caricias, ya que el grupo dos acababa de cruzar el portal. Tal y como estaba planeado, cinco minutos después entraron los demás. De inmediato separaron a los brujos en tres grupos diferentes para poder protegerlos mejor y Magnus se quedó junto a Jace y seis hombres más delante del portal.

-Adelante- el señor Aldertree dio permiso a Jace para empezar con la acción. De buena gana éste se sacó una brillante daga del cinturón de armas y le cogió el brazo a Magnus.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto-.

-¿Bromeas? ¿A caso creías que me dejaría rajar por esto?- dijo mientras se sacaba una jeringuilla del bolsillo y se la alargaba a un licántropo dejando que éste le extrajera la sangre.

-Cobarde- le recriminó el joven Herondale introduciendo la sangre por los agujeros del arco del portal.

Jace estaba en lo cierto, el portal se cerró de inmediato haciendo una pequeña explosión y dejándolos a todos atrapados dentro. Bane hizo otro portal rápidamente pero el ruido de la explosión atrajo a varios enemigos. Muy pocos fueron los que tuvieron tiempo de cruzar al otro lado, el resto tubo que esconderse como pudo.

Jace, que ya había estado allí anteriormente, llevó al pequeño grupo que estaba con él a esconderse dentro de un bosque medio muerto.

-Algo va mal- se desesperó el único vampiro que había.

-No, se lo que hago, he estado aquí antes-.

-No me refiero a eso. El grupo que ha entrado antes tenían que vigilar que los enemigos no llegasen a nosotros. Seguro que están todos muertos-. Magnus quedó helado.

-Nadie ha muerto- les sorprendió la voz de Víctor – todo el mundo ha cruzado ya hacía el otro lado con otros portales que han abiertos los otros dos brujos. Somos los únicos que estamos atrapados aquí-.

-Pues ¿A qué estamos esperando?- Digo el brujo de Brooklyn mientras se preparaba para abrir un portal, pero no pudo hacerlo, un escuadrón de demonios y repudiados liderados por un miembro del antiguo Círculo se dirigía hacia ellos. Eran demasiados para poder luchar contra ellos así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue esconderse en lo que parecía el final del bosque, ya que había una gran pared natural hecha de grandes piedras. Los enemigos los estaban envolviendo por todos lados.

-Sin nadie que nos guie desde arriba no podremos salir nunca. Nos están acorralando, no hagáis ni el más mínimo ruido o estamos perdidos- empezó a dar instrucciones Víctor. Jace se tumbó en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y se puso cómodo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Esperar a que vengan a buscarnos-.

-Nadie vendrá, ya escuchaste a mi padre, si alguien se queda atrás que se busque la vida para volver. No dejará que nadie venga a por nosotros-.

-Alec vendrá-.

-Claro que no, sería un suicidio y él jamás desobedecería una orden directa de un superior, parece mentida que no lo conozcas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará?-

-Porque él está aquí- señalando al gran brujo.

-¿Y qué?- ¿Qué os pasa hoy a todos? Estáis muy raros-.

-Tío ¿En serio aún no lo has pillado? Él era el novio de Alec y aunque el muy idiota le dejó destrozando su corazón, mi hermano daría la vida por él-.

Todo el grupo se quedó boquiabierto y Víctor tardó un rato en procesar la información, el pánico le invadió: con Magnus allí, todos los avances que había hecho para llegar al corazón de Alexander no servirían para nada.

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo desesperado el vampiro que en esos momentos le importaba un pepino quien estaba enamorado de quien. Se preparó para dar un salto hacía la pared de piedras pero una flecha negra se clavó en el árbol que tenía justo al lado. Todos miraron hacia arriba de esa pared y allí estaba Alec, con su negro traje de cuero y su arco, agachado y en posición de ataque como una pantera acechando a su presa.

-¿Lo ves? Creó que eres tu quien no lo conoce todavía- le reprochó Jace a Víctor.

Alec se levantó muy despacio, y moviendo los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda les dio la señal para que se movieran. Caminaba muy despacio y con las rodillas flexionadas, tenía el arco cargado ya con una flecha y todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando algún enemigo estaba cerca, se agachaba y hacia agachar con la mano al grupo que guiaba. Saltaba de la pared a los árboles y viceversa con una agilidad asombrosa, sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos y varoniles. Incluso desde la distancia se podían apreciar sus preciosos ojos azules. Magnus pensó, aunque era consciente de que no era el momento, de que esa escena era lo más sexy que jamás había visto.

Finalmente el nefilim les sacó de allí, atravesando con sus flechas a todo aquel que se pudiera acercar a sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron a una zona lo bastante segura abandonaron la protección del bosque y buscaron una explanada donde poder abrir de nuevo un portal. El joven Lightwood se alejó con 3 guerreros más para poder proteger el perímetro.

-No se puede abrir un portar aquí- comentó el único brujo del grupo con las manos llenas de chispas azules – hay algún tipo de hechizo. Tendremos que buscar otro lugar-.

-Pues sácalo, señor Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ¿No eres tan listo?- le despreció Víctor lleno de celos.

-Oh, magnifico, ya tenemos ganador al premio "el tonto del día" que se quedará sin usar el portal- burlándose Bane.

-¿Tú me lo impedirás?- Le plantó cara el rubio Aldertree.

-¡Dejaros ya de gilipolleces, los dos!- les separó Jace empujándolos por el pecho. El subterráneo respiró hondo.

-Tienes razón- era la primera vez que Jace le veía hablar tan serio – lo siento muchacho, no debí insultarte- alargándole la mano a Víctor que le devolvió el gesto de muy mala gana.- Tenemos que ir cerca de dónde estaba el otro portal, creo que allí es el único sitio libre de hechizo-.

-Pero venimos de allí, si volvemos nos mataran. Nos hemos escapado por los pelos- se quejó el vampiro.

-Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos igualmente. Tenemos que intentarlo- le contestó Pol, un licántropo con largas rastas recogidas en una cola.

Jace avisó a los que hacían vigilancia del cambio de planes y todos juntos emprendieron la nueva ruta. El vampiro tenía razón: cada dos por tres tenían que enfrentarse a enemigos y debió correr la voz de que estaban allí porque el número de repudiados y demonios iba aumentando por momentos. Acabaron moviéndose en la formación que ellos llamaban "piña": la persona a proteger, en éste caso Magnus, estaba en el centro y los demás le rodeaban. El brujo notó la espalda de Alec completamente pegada a su lado derecho. Podía notar la tensión del chico mirando a todas partes en busca de peligro. No pudo evitar cogerle por la hebilla del cinturón de armas y tirar fuertemente de él, era su manera de protegerlo, aunque Alec no se dio ni cuenta de este detalle de lo nervioso que estaba. Hubo un momento en que los enemigos los superaron en número rompiendo su formación y matando a dos de los suyos. Alec estaba aterrado, empujó a Magnus contra un árbol y se puso delante de él en posición de ataque, estaba claro que no permitiría que nadie tocase a su brujo. Cuando vieron un hueco salieron corriendo, la opción más sensata, era imposible ganar esa batalla. Alexander tiró fuerte de la muñeca de Bane y no lo soltó en ningún momento. Estaba claro cuál era su prioridad: mantener a su ex en vida, no prestaba atención a nadie más ni siquiera a su parabatai, esto hizo aumentar los celos de Víctor y su odio hacía el hechicero.

Cuando Magnus notó que ya podía abrir el portal, lo hizo a toda prisa pero no tuvieron tiempo a disfrutar de su supuesta victoria: un demonio en forma de lagarto gigante iba hacia el brujo a toda velocidad cogiéndolo completamente desprevenido, cuando se giró y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Cerró los ojos y espero a que el demonio le clavase las garras, jamás pensó que moriría así, pero no se arrepentía de su muerte si abrir el portal significaba salvar la vida de su amado. Pero nada pasó como él creía: cuando las negras y podridas garras del lagarto estaban a centímetros de él, el cuerpo de Alec se interpuso entre ellos, le dio un fuerte empujón mientras chillaba _"¡Magnus!"_ y lo tiro al suelo, quedando sentado a horcajadas encima de sus caderas. El brujo vio claramente como la garra atravesaba el hombro del cazador saliendo por el otro lado. El estremecedor grito de dolor del ojiazul hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Clavo su daga en el estómago del demonio sin mirar y al caer muerto su garra salió del cuerpo de Alec salpicando la cara de Magnus con su sangre. Se levantó como pudo y ayudó a Bane a levantarse pero ya tenían otro enemigo encima: ésta vez, para evitar que hiriesen a su ex, recibió un fuerte latigazo de una extraña cuerda con pinchos seguramente llenos de veneno. Hizo servir la misma estrategia de antes: empujó a su protegido al suelo pero esta vez cayeron rodando por una pendiente. Magnus podía ver cómo pasaban por encima de piedras, palos y matojos pero él no se estaba clavando nada, Alec lo abrazaba con fuerza intentando rodear todo su cuerpo y evitando que se hiciera daño, era evidente que era él quien se estaba clavando todas esas cosas. Cuando por fin pararon de caer, se levantaron a duras penas e iniciaron el camino de vuelta al portal. Alec estaba completamente magullado y lleno de sangre, prácticamente no podía ni luchar. Magnus aún no sabe cómo lo consiguieron pero derrotaron a todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino y consiguieron llegar al portal. De nuevo, el brujo salvó su vida gracias a un empujón del nefilim, está vez cayeron hechos una bola al otro lado del portal. Mucha gente les estaba esperando. _"¿Estáis bien?_ " preguntaron varias voces. Magnus ni se miró a sí mismo, se levantó rápidamente y quiso ayudar a Alec que en esos momentos estaba tosiendo sangre. Le puso una mano en el hombro e intentó acercarse a él, controlando el enfado que sentía hacía su _"Garbancito"_ por jugarse la vida de esa manera, pero un fuerte empujón del nefilim le hizo apartar.

-¿¡Se puede saber que mierdas estás haciendo aquí!?- le chilló Alec completamente desquiciado. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y se giró hacía ellos. Magnus, como el resto de subterráneos se quedó de piedra, su dulce y modosito niño, aquel que ni siquiera respiraba para no ofender a nadie, le estaba chillando. Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a gritarle.

-¿¡Tú que crees!?- los gritos de Alec hicieron que perdiera su autocontrol y su ira saliera a la luz, empezando una fuerte discusión, donde no había orden alguno, ambos se chillaban y recriminaban a la vez. Los ojos de Alec eran casi negros de lo enfadado que estaba y el cuerpo de Magnus empezaba a tener una visible aura roja. Todos aquellos que tiempo atrás vieron aquel beso en el salón de los acuerdos que afirmaba su amor, ahora estaban viendo una intensa discusión.

-No lo sé dímelo tú. O perdón quizá debería hablarte de usted. Darklight-

-¿Estás loco? Un poco más y te matan. O ¿En serio? ¿Vas hablarme tú de sinceridad? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi presencia aquí te molesta porque no puedes ligar con otros?-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te piensas que soy como tú? ¿Qué después de ti he ido corriendo a los brazos de otro? Joder, yo nunca te mentí sobre mí, fui siempre sincero contigo. Éramos una pareja-.

-¿Hablar con mi ex y preguntarle sobre mí cuando yo te dije que no quería hablar sobre eso te parece ser sincero? Sí, me he enrollado con otros ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que liarme con otros llenaría el vació que dejó tu traición. Oh Alec, no chilles tanto, alguien podría enterarse de que éramos novios-.

-No me eches esto en cara, joder, sabes perfectamente porque lo hacía. Sabes que lo arriesgué todo por ti, podía haber perdido mi familia, mis amigos, mis runas, todo. Y tú no fuiste capaz ni de decirme quien eres en realidad. ¿Por qué no me has olvidado besando a los otros?-.

-¿Y qué mierdas querías que te dijera? ¿Qué soy hijo de un demonio mayor? Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente bueno para el perfecto niño bueno. Si tan mal lo he hecho todo ¿Por qué no has dejado que me matasen? -.

-Porque prefiero morir que vivir sin ti- (dice Alec)

-Porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti- (dice Magnus)

Estas últimas frases las dijeron a la vez. Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto que un grupo de demonios rompió entrando por el portal aprovechando que estaba abierto. El desconcierto del momento hizo que la pareja se separase, cada uno tiro para un lado, Alec fue a luchar y Magnus a curar heridos.

Continuará en el siguiente y último capítulo ( prometo no enrollarme más y terminar ya la historia jejejej


	6. Capítulo 6

Tenía la vista clavada en las blancas baldosas del suelo e iba viendo como sus propias gotas de sangre las manchaban. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y le costaba horrores moverse. Se encontraba realmente mal, como si el mismo fuego circulara por sus venas.

-Ei, muchacho, pequeño nefilim ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Paul con cierta preocupación. Alec no contestó, simplemente encogió los hombros, estaba demasiado triste y derrotado para poder articular palabra alguna.

-Lo siento mucho – le dijo al licántropo con la voz entrecortada. Se sentía tan avergonzado que no era capaz ni de mirar a su compañero de runa. Lo primero que le enseñó su padre fue a mantener la cabeza fría en combate a no perder nunca la concentración _"la cabeza despejada"_ solía decirle. Pero hoy lo había hecho todo mal, después de la pelea con Magnus ya no pudo pensar en nada más y su falta de atención en la pelea hizo que Paul fuera literalmente atravesado por un hierro para salvarle la vida. Otro recuerdo de esa batalla fue un mordisco en la pierna derecha.

-Alec, cariño, todo está bien- le consoló Rosita, la mujer de Paul.

-No estarás así por esto ¿No?- El hombre lobo se señaló la herida de la cintura.

-No tendrías que estar aquí, te han herido por mi culpa. Tendrías que haber dejado que me clavasen el hierro a mí… total… yo ya lo he perdido todo- recordando la fuerte discusión con Magnus.

-¿!Que¡?- Quiso incorporarse de golpe pero el intenso dolor le advirtió que no podía hacerlo – No lo digas ni en broma. No podemos contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que tú me has salvado la vida-.

-Pero…- balbuceó el cazador de sombras.

-¡Pero nada! No consiento que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase: el mismo brujo vestido de médico que minutos antes había estado analizando sus heridas volvió a entrar arrastrando un carrito con material sanitario para realizar curas.

-Vamos a ver que podemos hacer con esto- miró al nefilim de arriba abajo- la verdad chico, no sé por donde empezar- el pobre Alec tenía un aspecto de lo más lamentable: tenía heridas por todas partes y sus rasgadas ropas aún empeoraban más su imagen.

-Me duele mucho éste hombro- quiso moverlo pero fue incapaz de hacerlo

-Es un corte feo- le comentó- tiene pinta de estar infectado. Lo limpiaremos y luego te pondré puntos. Alexander afirmó intentando sonreír pero se encontraba demasiado mal para hacerlo. Lo que tenía que ser una cura básica se convirtió en misión imposible: no había manera de poder tocarle la herida, el dolor era insoportable.

-Chico, tendrás que aguantar un poco. Ya te he dicho que no nos queda anestesia mundana-. Le exigió de malas maneras.

-Lo siento, es que me duele mucho, no sé lo que me pasa. ¿No podría ponerme usted un poco de magia?-

-¿Bromeas? Claro que no. No sé lo que te habrán contado sobre nosotros, los brujos, pero para casi el 70% de nosotros es imposible hacer esto y a más, si lo hiciéramos tendríamos un desgaste tan grande de energía que no podríamos hacer nada más el resto del día-. Alec no tenía ni idea de eso, él estaba acostumbrado a la magia de Magnus que parecía no tener fin, de hecho, muchas veces la hacían servir de preámbulo a una larga noche de apasionado sexo, como cuando después de una batalla o un duro entreno simplemente no hacía uso de las runas de curación, iba a casa y "jugando a los médicos" dejaba que la magia de su novio lo sanase. Ese recuerdo, que para muchos podría ser desperdiciar magia, hizo sentir culpable al chico.

El brujo intentó de nuevo curar al nefilim pero resultó imposible otra vez. La cara y gemidos de dolor Alec hicieron enfurecer a Paul, que arrebató contra ese brujo y tres personas más que habían entrado.

-¡No lo toquéis! Exijo que le pongáis anestesia. Al que lo toque y le haga daño le arranco la cabeza ¿Entendido?-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo este jaleo?- unas enjoyadas manos se abrieron paso a través de la cortina.

-Señor Bane- le contestó el brujo-medico- este niñito del ángel no se deja curar, parece ser que es demasiado delicado, como una florecita- quiso burlarse dejándole en ridículo. Era evidente que no sabía quien era Alec.

-No es verdad- Rosita salió en su defensa- está mal herido. Seguro que tiene la herida infectada y ese bruto quería coserla sin más.

-Todo el mundo está herido, por eso se le llama enfermería- le reprochó el brujo – Señor Bane, no tiene por que estar aquí rodeado de heridos y suciedad ya nos encargamos nosotros. Vaya a descansar.

-Está bien… - puso paz Magnus – yo me encargo de esto- respiro hondo.

Si Alec hubiese podido moverse habría huido de allí, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar de nuevo la vista al manchado suelo, mientras escuchaba como los pasos de Magnus se le acercaban lentamente hasta que unos zapatos negros taparon la sangre de las baldosas. Aunque no levantó la vista pudo notar como el brujo lo examinaba detalladamente, finalmente decidió levantar la mirada y afrontar la situación; total tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Empezó mirando la sala: todo el mundo a excepción del matrimonio Steff (porque no podían moverse de allí) habían abandonado la habitación. Movió sus ojos azules hacia el rostro que tenía delante y chocó con unas doradas pupilas de gato, Magnus no estaba usando ningún tipo de glamour, iba despeinado, sucio y el rímel de los ojos se le había corrido pero seguía siendo hermoso. Alec notó como se le dilataban las pupilas y le brillaban los ojos al mirarle.

" _Lo siento"_ le dijo al mismo tiempo que el brujo le decía _"Gracias"_. Ambos se sorprendieron de las palabras del otro.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida allí fuera-.

-Siento haberte chillado antes- la culpabilidad hizo que ahora a más a más le empezara a doler la "Runa de luto".

-No importa- quitándole importancia con la mano- ¿Sabes? Nunca antes nadie me había gritado, todavía sigues sorprendiéndome Alexander- el nefilim no supo deducir si eso era bueno o malo. Magnus apoyo la mano cariñosamente en su hombro y el contacto con la herida le hizo estremecer de dolor. –Lo siento- se disculpó el subterráneo –Levántate- ayudándole. Una vez le tuvo de pie ocupó su lugar sentándose en la camilla y se puso el chico entre sus piernas de espaldas a él. Empezó a estudiar la herida con determinación: cuando le atravesaron el hombro con la garra, pequeños trocitos de tela quedaron impregnados dentro del corte así que cogió unas pinzas y usó su magia para anestesiar la zona, pero esto le hizo más mal que bien. El brujo quedó estupefacto: su magia nunca antes le había hecho daño a su ex, que en esos momentos estaba pálido y temblaba de dolor. Intentó tocar la herida sin calmante alguno, pero el dolor que sentía era tan grande que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Eso era muy raro, Alec era un tipo duro, tenía mucho aguante al dolor. La situación empezó a preocupar al Gran Brujo.

-Tenemos que coserte Garbancito – (dijo seguramente sin pensar)- Mira de aguantar unos segundos mi magia para que te duerma un poco la zona y te coseré lo más rápido que pueda. Alec asintió y cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo que le venía encima. Cada sacudida de dolor del nefilim era como una puñalada para el brujo de Brooklyn, que lo estaba pasando más mal incluso que el propio herido. Cuando al fin terminó se desesperó al ver la cantidad de heridas que quedaban por curar, hacerle daño a su pequeño le estaba matando.

-Ésta parece que ya está lista- soplando en la herida. Su aliento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Alexander. – Necesito que te quites el jersey- el joven Lightwood quiso obedecer pero no podía mover el brazo- Ven- le dijo Magnus – yo te ayudo- cogió al chico por las caderas y lo giró quedándose cara a cara. Suavemente le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, rozando con los nudillos su delicada y fina piel. El cuero de batalla era un material firme así que les costó un poco hacerlo pasar por encima de la cabeza de Alec. Cuando por fin sacó la cabeza sus labios se encontraron con los de Magnus. Al principio fue un tímido e inseguro beso pero segundos después se convirtió en uno de los ardientes besos de meses atrás. Notar la boca y el cuerpo del otro fue como si hubiesen estado sumergidos bajo agua y ahora hubiesen salido a la superficie pudiendo respirar de nuevo. La pasión del momento hizo que el brujo se levantase de su asiento quedando centímetro más alto que el nefilim, pero eso nunca había sido un problema: sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección, eran un tetris perfecto, como si hubiesen sido creados el uno para el otro. Magnus apretaba a Alec fuertemente hacía si, suprimiendo cualquier espacio entre ellos y el pobre nefilim, que no podía ni moverse, simplemente dejó que su ex hiciera y apoyo su mano en las caderas de él.

-Magnus, te necesitamos- intervino Catarina Loss sintiéndose fatal por romper el momento.

Cuando la boca de Magnus dejó la de Alec, poniendo fin a ese beso que era lo único que hacía que el nefilim se mantuviera en pie, éste empezó a marearse y tubo que sentarse de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme ¿Vale? Volveré pronto y cuidaré de ti- sus palabras sonaban a promesa. Le dio otro beso de despedida y desapareció tras esas cortinas plastificadas.

-¿Significa esto que me ha perdonado?- preguntó Alec a Paul y Rosita que tenían los ojos fueras de las orbitas al ver semejante espectáculo.

-Chico, después de ver esto, creo que nunca ha estado enfadado-.

A partir de ese momento, Alec empezó a empeorar. El fuerte dolor que sentía sumado a la alta fiebre lo tenían postrado en la cama prácticamente sin moverse. Perdía el conocimiento con frecuencia y constantemente deliraba. En sus largos siglos de vida, Magnus nunca había sentido una impotencia como aquella, no había nada que pudieran hacer. La mezcla de diferentes venenos y fluidos de demonio habían hecho reacción dentro de su cuerpo. En situaciones normales el poder de las runas lo hubiese solucionado, pero la herida hecha por el demonio creador, en el ataque al Instituto antes de ir a Idris, fue lo que lo complico todo: el veneno de este tipo de demonios que hacía que el mal cobrara vida en cuerpos inertes, dentro de Alec hacía que el poder de los diferentes venenos se multiplicará por diez. Lo probaron absolutamente todo: medicina mundana, remedios hechos a base de plantes de las hadas, rituales usados por generaciones de licántropos… pero nada funcionaba ni tan solo el poder de las runas o la magia de los brujos. Solo había dos cosas que parecían hacer efecto: el hechizo para dormir, que Magnus usaba cada vez que el malestar era casi insoportable para Alexander, y la presencia de él mismo: cuando el brujo de Brooklyn estaba allí el enfermo parecía tener otro aspecto. Después de días de búsqueda una anciana loba dio con la solución: lo único que podía contrarrestar el efecto de tanto veneno dentro de su cuerpo era simplemente amor, era por eso que tan solo la presencia de Magnus podía hacer que Alec. Desde que el subterráneo supo eso, ya no se movió más del lado del nefilim. Se pasaba todo el día cuidando de él y aprovechaba cuando estaba dormido para curarle la fea herida de la runa de luto. Alec nunca se la dejaba ver y sabía el motivo: no quería que Magnus se sintiera culpable aunque el brujo sabía de sobras que él único responsable de eso era él. Durante las noches, simplemente se tumbaba en la cama junto al herido y dormía con él.

Una tarde, mientras que Alec había sido hechizado, Maryse Lightwood fue a visitarle y aprovechando que su hijo dormía tubo una interesante conversación (*) con Magnus que cambió su relación para siempre, pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que aceptaba su relación con Alexander.

Unos dos días después, tal y como había dicho la loba, Alec ya estaba mucho mejor, aunque seguía en cama sin fuerzas para poder moverse. Magnus salió en busca de crema para hidratar las cicatrices y los cortados labios de su ex cuando se encontró a Victor que le bloqueó el paso.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- El brujo asintió sabiendo por el tono de voz que estaba usando que eso no acabaría bien.

-Dime-.

-Quiero que te vayas, te exijo que lo hagas- Magnus respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-No puedo, bueno, no quiero. Sabes que si me alejo de él empeorara. No voy a poner su vida en peligro solo porque yo no te caiga bien-.

-Lo sé, joder. Pues vete cuando se haya curado. Me da igual cuando lo hagas pero aléjate de Alec. ¡Déjanos en paz!- sus ojos brillaban de ira.

-¿Déjanos?-

-Sí ¿Por qué has tenido que venir? Le estas confundiendo ¡Vete!- le empujó fuertemente haciendo que el brujo retrocediera un par de pasos- Yo soy lo mejor para Alec y lo sabes. Tu estúpido amor hacia él durará tan solo 20 años más como máximo. ¿Le seguirás amando cuando tenga 60 años y la cara llena de arrugas? ¿O cuando no pueda tener sexo contigo? ¡NO! – le empujó de nuevo – Pero yo sí, porque estaré como él – bajó el tono de voz y empezó hablar casi suplicando.- Tío, tú tienes toda la eternidad por delante, encontrarás a otra persona, a miles de personas más, pero yo no, tan solo tengo ésta vida y la quiero compartir con Alec. Deja que se venga conmigo-.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no. Puede que yo viva eternamente pero eso no quita que Alexander sea el amor de mi vida, sé que lo es, no pienso renunciar a él. Entiendo como te sientes pero… – un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla impidió que terminara la frase.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Eres un egoísta de mierda. Si de verdad le amaras dejarías que viniera conmigo. A tu lado con los años dejará de ser feliz- golpeó de nuevo al brujo tirándole al suelo y partiéndole el labio. Empezó a golpearle sin miramientos.

Paul, que iba a ver a su compañero y pasaba por allí, quitó a Victor de encima de Magnus ayudándole a levantar.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces? Ahora mismo iremos a la Clave a denunciar tu comportamiento – Víctor se paralizó, sabía perfectamente que eso le traería muchísimos problemas, pero por sorpresa suya el brujo lo defendió.

-No Paul, no pasa nada, tan solo un mal entendido. Él ya se iba.- El joven Aldertree salió corriendo con el corazón destrozado.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Alec, éste ya estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en unas suaves almohadas de seda que Magnus había hecho aparecer de no se sabe que tienda de lujo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro del brujo.

-Nada, un pequeño accidente – diciéndole con la mirada a Paul que no contase nada de lo sucedido. Magnus sabía perfectamente los motivos que habían llevado a Víctor hacer aquello. Estuvieron un rato charlando los tres. Alec ya estaba mucho mejor y los delirios ya habían terminado. El Gran brujo decidió que era el momento de hacer aquello por lo que había venidos desde el principio: recuperar a su novio. Le pidió al hombre lobo que les dejara a solas (éste lo hizo encanto conociendo las intenciones del otro subterráneo) , se sinceró completamente con le nefilim, como nunca antes había hecho y le entregó un cuaderno azul: su diario personal.

-Dejo mi vida en tus manos Alexander- dando ligeros golpecitos al cuaderno y jugando con el doble sentido.

Tres días después Alec pudo cruzar el portal hacía el loft de Magnus, donde pasó tres días más acabándose de recuperar. Ya nunca más se movió de allí.

Mientras Alec se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, el Círculo quedó gravemente dañado aunque no pudieron acabar con ellos. Nunca se encontró a Valentine, pero todos sospecharon que tarde o temprano volvería en busca de venganza.

Fin

(*) La conversación que mantienen Magnus y Maryse la pondré en otro fic titulado "Perdóname" así no se alarga tanto ésta historia.

Me gustaría agradecer también a toda esa gente que lee mis fics y que no tiene cuenta de "Fanfiction". Gracias por vuestros comentarios, que como no tenéis cuenta no os puedo escribir para agradeceros.


End file.
